Uisshu yugan
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: La figura parece la estatua de una belleza nocturna y Genos puede verla con una gran mueca dibujada en los delgados y rosados labios. GENOS/SONIC.


_Onepunch-man_ es propiedad de One.

 **U** _~isshu yuga_ _ **n**_

 **P** or **A** omine _D_ aiki **.**

* * *

Dentro del circuito se asienta una quietud desagradable cada vez que alguien merodea las calles. La luz ámbar de cada faro situado en las largas esquinas arma un sendero de focos dorados. Y a pesar de emitir una cálida iluminación la sensación incómoda no se esfuma. Las polillas revolotean entorno a los rayos artificiales, y en uno de aquellos faros cae una esbelta y negra figura. Los pies desnudos empiezan un balance sobre las puntas, las torneadas y delgadas piernas lo secundan, una tensión en los glúteos y el estado estático de las caderas lo acrecientan. La figura parece la estatua de una belleza nocturna y Genos puede verla con una gran mueca dibujada en los delgados y rosados labios. Ambos permanecen quietos, observándose el uno al otro. Genos puede sentir como esa efigie le menosprecia y el cómo en esas pupilas tan profundas como el océano nada un instinto sanguinolento. Los insectos continúan con su vuelo, espolvoreando las luces y el cuerpo de esa belleza que trazos violeta le enmarcan la vista. Hay un silencio sepulcral que aumenta la sensación de incomodidad en el lugar. Genos sabe que en cualquier instante ambos atacaran. Solo es cuestión de tiempo. De hallar la oportunidad para hacerlo.

Y aquella silueta la encuentra primero. El ataque es lineal. Genos no huye, contestando por igual. Cuando ambos cuerpos chocan, es allí que elude el golpe asestado por un filoso shinai. La efigie cambia de faro y las polillas le siguen, danzando de arriba abajo, cubriéndolo de destellos dorados.

"No lo repetiré dos veces. Desaparece, las ratas no son bienvenidas a este lugar. No permitiré que te acerques a Saitama- _sensei"_ ; no es una advertencia, sino una amenaza. Pero el ninja solo tuerce la sonrisa. En sus grandes y rasgados ojos un brillo insano cae. El aura asesina se dispersa y ello le cuenta que el otro se quedará. Ambos tienen un objetivo en común. De allí en más no existe nada que los una.

"No necesito permiso de nadie para hacer lo que quiera. Menos de un bastardo pegajoso que rechina cada vez que intenta alcanzarme", Sonic echa la cabeza hacia un costado, levantando el mentón, mirándole despectivo y utilizando un tono mordaz. Genos intenta mantener la calma, pero hay algo en ese sujeto que lo altera de forma anómala. Frunce el ceño, le analiza detenidamente. Sus velocidades son distintas, pero no es más lento ni menos rápido que el otro. Puede hacerlo, sabe que es cierto. Por ello sin avisarle apunta y dispara contra Sonic que ―aunque sorprendido― logra eludirlo sin trabas.

Lanza su contraataque cuando Sonic evade el tiro. El ritmo de la lucha se acelera. En ocasiones logra arañar al ninja y viceversa. Hay infinidad de golpes mortales pero ninguno se concreta. Es como si sus fuerzas y habilidades fuesen iguales, tanto que anulan todos los ataques. Cuando Sonic gira a la derecha en un salto que le tuerce toda la figura, Genos encuentra una mínima apertura que aprovecha para dispararle en la curva pronunciada de esas caderas. El ninja no consigue esquivarlo del todo y la explosión le rasga las ropas. Los oblicuos se exponen, con ella la piel blanca llena de marcas ―unas rojas otras mucho más pálidas― aparece y el estado revela un entrenamiento arduo y pesado.

" _Esas cicatrices... Estaba en lo correcto, es un pervertido"_ , Genos no va admitir y si a ignorar lo grandes esfuerzos de Sonic, en cambio este aprieta los dientes. Los rechina de furia contenida. La sangre se le sube a la cabeza. La rienda está suelta y ambos quieren matar al otro.

Vuelven a golpearse, pero esta vez Sonic opta por patearle a nivel de las cervicales. Genos lo bloquea con el antebrazo. Aprovechando para agarrarlo de la pierna. A cambio Sonic vuelve a patearlo con la otra y esta vez consigue impactar la articulación mandibular. "¡Ugh!", el joven cyborg aprieta los labios para retener la sangre que gorjea en su garganta. Tragándose el coagulo y devolviéndolo a sus interiores.

"Te mataré tan rápido que no podrás saber el cómo ocurrió", Sonic enreda ambas piernas al cuello de Genos, tensándolas lo necesario para poder impulsarse hacia delante y descansar la frente contra la de éste. "Bastardo de hojalata", la ponzoñosa modulación activa cada circuito tejido en el interior de héroe. El rostro a milímetros del suyo excitan sus extremidades y la mirada despectiva que lo subestima hacen que el aprendiz de Saitama reaccione por inercia. Logra, de una forma u otra, prensar al shinobi del cuello. Impactándolo contra el suelo. El choque con el concreto arquea la espalda de Sonic quien suelta un profundo gemido: "Ngh"; e igual que lo hiciera Genos, tensa la boca, dejando que la sangre escurra por la comisura de sus rosados labios. Este es un punto importante, un suceso favorable para el cyborg. La figura de Sonic sometida por su puño es sublime y con ello en mente Genos se dispone a analizarlo. El cuerpo delgado, las caderas marcadas, el lindo rostro maquillado por esas franjas purpureas y el cabello negro como la noche que contrasta con la piel blanca arman un cuadro abrumador. Cuando cae de nuevo en esa parte expuesta por la ropa rasgada un deseo perverso le asalta. Moviéndose antes de que logre siquiera meditarlo por segundos. Con la otra mano tira bestial de la ropa ya rota. Terminando con ello de rasgarla por completo. Exhibiendo al otro en su totalidad. Descubriendo algo en particular. "¿Por qué no estás usando ropa interior?"; Sonic quisiera contestar pero la presión en la garganta se lo impide y aunque levanta la pierna derecha para patear a Genos, este la recibe sin problemas debido a la debilidad con que se ha movido el ninja.

Ahora con Sonic desnudo y bajo su yugo, Genos no sabe muy bien qué hacer. Antes lo tenía claro, ahora todo le resulta confuso. Y en un instante de desorientación palpa cuidadosamente el vientre plano y marcado por miles de rasguños y cicatrices de nudista andante. Su helado tacto genera lo que generara su represión minutos atrás, que Sonic arquee la espalda e intente gemir mientras procura respirar y aflojar el amarre en su cuello. Los cambios de tonalidad en la piel ajena forman una ilusión, las cicatrices más amplias se confunden con hojas y las pequeñas, aduraznadas, con los pétalos de los cerezos en los puntos iniciales de la primavera. El juego de apariencias le hace enarcar la ceja izquierda y doblegarse a cierto impulso. Con un movimiento sólido y hosco hace girar a Sonic, dejando ahora en primer plano la espalda y el firme trasero de este. El cambio de posiciones disgustan al ninja, Genos lo nota cuando intenta patearlo igual que lo haría un caballo. Hacer mención sobre el hecho de que no ha podido librarse está de más. Tenerlo sujeto de la nuca sin lograr mucho le hace pensar que Sonic, speed of sound, es como los gatos y que su punto débil se localiza en el mismo lugar.

Ahora que mira detenidamente las nalgas del otro se da cuenta que incluso en ese sitio hay marcas que nunca van a desaparecer. " _¿Qué hay sobre ese lugar?";_ con la total libertad de su otra mano se las ingenia para separar los glúteos y tener una directa visión de la entrada de Sonic. La maniobra sorprende al enemigo que se tensa al instante. "¡¿?!", el ninja solo aprieta los dientes, sintiéndose impotente y humillado. Tanto que las derrotas frente a Saitama se desvanecen. Genos aún no repara en la dirección que sus acciones están tomando, no hasta que ve claramente como el recto del ninja se contrae por completo, engullendo sus tonos rosados. La acción le acelera los circuitos y Sonic detecta una relajación en las articulaciones de la chatarra acosadora. Otro intento de patada, esta vez efectiva, manda a volar a Genos con la mandíbula desencajada. La tierra se levanta y las estructuras con las que se impacta el alumno de Saitama se rompen en mil fragmentos.

"Ha― ha― ha―", Sonic respira agitado de coraje y vergüenza. El pecho se le hincha y el sonrojo le pinta el esternón marcado bajo la delgada piel. Las polillas revolotean cerca, intentando con su polvo dorado abrigarlo, pero el viento que le ondea los cortos cabellos deja a la vista de la noche la figura sin censura del joven shinobi. "Te arrepentirás de esto. No volverás a tocar ni ver nada de nuevo"

"Tus amenazas son muy grandes para un exhibicionista al que le ha costado librarse de mi puño", la mueca es altanera, condescendiente y lo suficientemente irritante para que Sonic se encienda. Pero las condiciones además de la nula vestimenta son demasiado como para seguir de pie intentando asesinar con su ofensa a ese pegajoso de mierda.

"No te creas tanto. No cuando solo te la pasaste mirándome el trasero, maldito degenerado", las mejillas tan rojas como las orejas demuestran una rabia que Genos prefiere confundir con pena. Sonic da un paso hacia atrás y la luz de los faroles le permiten grabar con mayor nitidez cada parte de esa figura perfectamente estructura en su base de datos.

"Catalogarme como uno de los tuyos es imperdonable", a diferencia del ninja, él da un paso hacia delante, alertando al enemigo.

"No me olvidaré de esto. La próxima vez Saitama terminará reciclándote en alguna hojalatería cuando te halla aniquilado"

Un salto prolongado hacia atrás acentúa la delgadez de su silueta y las polillas dejan de derramar sus polvos bajo las luces amieladas.

Mientras que Genos activa su visión nocturna con la esperanza de enfocar ese trasero blanquecino.

* * *

 **N/A** Ok, vivo en un Genos/SonicSaitama. Sé que son los hijos incestuosos de sensei ya que King, License-less Rider, Garo y Sweet Mask son los actuales husbandos de Saitama, y este último nunca saldría con sus crías. Por cierto algún día me encargaré de corregir esto. El abuso de GENOS y SONIC marea pero hoy no tengo el ánimo para hacerlo. De antemano una disculpa.


End file.
